What's wrong with being called niichan?
by Micelle
Summary: Osomatsu wants to be called "niichan" by his cute little identical brothers. A family friendly fluff fic with a bit of action on the side.


Todomatsu slightly fixed his hat. He just had a new part time job and so he wanted to make a good impression on his new workmates, especially with the ladies. He was too conscious of what he looked like today that he had the need to look at himself in every reflective surface he passed by. When Todomatsu passed by a shop and saw his reflection on the glass wall, he smiled a bit to himself while walking, thinking that he looked sharp as ever. He then noticed his hat once more and so he slowed down in order to fix it. He just could not decide if he should tip it to a side or just leave it straight. Without even realizing it, he had completely stopped walking and was standing in front of the glass wall.

Todomatsu then noticed his clothes changing, actually something was overlapping his clothes and it looked oddly familiar. He then looked at his face again and was surprised to see his face contorted in a different way. Todomatsu shrieked and the face on the other side laughed. Todomatsu glared at the man on the other side, as he instantly knew who this man was even though there were others more who wore the same face as he. Todomatsu might not hear it but he could easily imagine the sound of his eldest brother's laughter.

Osomatsu ran to the nearest exit and met with Todomatsu outside. The older of the two was out of breath, both from running to him and laughing at him.

"You're hopeless, don't you know that?" Todomatsu was annoyed and it was so obvious that just one glance from Osomatsu the older started a laughing fit once more.

"But your face…Oh my god that was so good." Osomatsu tried to push the words out through his laughter.

"I'm leaving." Todomatsu declared, marching away from his identical brother.

"No wait! Totty!" Osomatsu called, following behind him. "Actually I have some money here, you want to go to the pachinko parlor with me?"

Todomatsu stopped walking and Osomatsu even slightly bumped into him. Osomatsu grinned from ear to ear, confident that his younger brother would play with him. But Todomatsu turned to him with a strong stare, accusing him even without words.

"Whose money is that?" Todomatsu was suspicious. Knowing Osomatsu, he would never blow his cash for someone else; he was a greedy idiot through and through and only another idiot would fall for something like this.

Unless it was not Osomatsu's money in the first place, "Whose money is that niisan?" Honestly, Todomatsu was starting to worry now, thinking that Osomatsu might had found his secret stash.

"I borrowed it?" Osomatsu was obviously lying.

Todomatsu might be doubtful of his brother's nature but he was a bit confident in his ability to hide his own money. Although the desire to run back home and check was too strong, Todomatsu preserved that for later already knowing that if it was indeed his money that Osomatsu took, he would not dare show his face around him.

Todomatsu sighed, "I have somewhere to go to." He admitted, now asking himself why did he not even run away on the first sight of his brother like he usually does.

"But Tottyyyyy, niichan is lonely." Osomatsu whined.

Todomatsu then started to walk away and as expected Osomatsu followed. "Don't follow me!" The younger shouted, quickening his pace until he was technically running — and finally turning into a full dash away from the greedy idiot.

Osomatsu finally stopped when he realized how much Todomatsu really wanted to get away. He still had other brothers, maybe they would play with him.

Osomatsu then thought and when he saw something in the corner of his eyes, he had an idea and knew exactly which brother he could talk to next.

"Ichimatsu-nyaan~~ I'm home~"

Ichimatsu was the next unsuspecting victim exactly because Osomatsu knew that he would only be at home the whole day and was certain that he would catch him there.

Ichimatsu, on the other hand, was surprised to see Osomatsu so early. His older brother had money when he went out so Ichimatsu was sure that he won't be back until tonight, when he had finished wasting all of his "borrowed" money.

"Welcome home..." Ichimatsu uttered, unmoving from his spot.

Osomatsu smiled, because he was rejected by Todomatsu he still had some extra cash that he really wanted to spend for any of his brothers. This was a rare chance and but only a fleeting feeling so as usual Osomatsu acted instantly upon the whim.

"Ichimatsu, look what niichan has~" Osomatsu sang sweetly as he excitedly showed his younger brother something he had bought for him.

It was a large pack of dried sardines of the same flavor and brand that Ichimatsu loved — and Osomatsu was certain of this because it was the same thing that he usually stole from him.

Ichimatsu's eyes instantly shined upon the sight of the item, but had to snap back to reality. The younger brother wondered what was up. Was this a trap? Because Osomatsu was never this generous.

"What do…" He paused, changing the question, "Who do you want me to kill?" Ichimatsu asked, his hands already itching to get the present.

Osomatsu furrowed his brows. He wondered what was seriously wrong with his little brother, but he just shook his head and tried to explain this more clearly. "I still had some money left so niichan wanted to give you a gift."

"Really…?" Ichimatsu was still wary.

His hands slowly reached out to Osomatsu's offering. His hands shook, touching it a little bit but pulling back instantly as if it would explode.

Ichimatsu looked at Osomatsu who still grinned back, "take it Ichimatsu, niichan won't bite."

Ichimatsu finally snatched the pack and held it close to him, sniffing it while still staring at his older brother.

"See? It's ok right?" Osomatsu smiled, too innocent for Ichimatsu's taste.

Ichimatsu clicks his tongue and said a soft, "Thank you.."

But Osomatsu still stared at him with the same expecting smile. "Hm?"

"Thank you, Osomatsu-niisan." He had to repeat, expecting that was the correct answer.

"Ichimatsu.. why don't you try calling me niichan?"

Only it wasn't. 'Fuck! I knew it.'

Ichimatsu looked at the snack in his hand and was really tempted to bring it back, but just imagining how many cats he would be able to feed with that he held onto it even tighter than before. He looked back at Osomatsu. He really had no problem in calling him that, just that it's so embarrassing and he could not even imagine saying it in front of him.

Ichimatsu opened his mouth, and instantly Osomatsu's eyes widened with anticipation, so instantly Ichimatsu closed his lips shut again. Osomatsu pouted and was disappointed when Ichimatsu turned away. So the older of the two walked closer to Ichimatsu, rubbing his shoulders to him to show affection and get attention.

But Ichimatsu was too embarrassed to fall prey to Osomatsu's coaxing and all that attention and affection just put more pressure to the younger man. When eventually, the pressure had become too much for Ichimatsu to handle, he felt the strongest of urge to flee — a defense mechanism he adapted a long time ago.

Ichimatsu fled to the window and jumped outside! Meanwhile Osomatsu was just surprised by the sudden action that his reaction was delayed for a few seconds before deciding to ran to the balcony to check on his brother.

Osomatsu saw his brother running down the street and sighed. Half of him was happy that Ichimatsu had landed safely on his feet but half of him was sad that his brother was running away from him in the first place.

And so, Osomatsu was alone once again inside their bedroom, too silent for one man. He laid on the floor with his back flat and eyes boring holes to the ceiling.

He was bored out of his wits' end, but more than that he was lonely. Osomatsu was never really one who enjoyed solitude. As much as he told everyone that he'd rather be an only child, he was already used to the chaos around him that that would be better compared to this.

Osomatsu rolled to his belly, "Ah. I'm bored." He kicked and pounded on the floor.

"What do you want to do then?" Osomatsu asked, imitating one of his little brothers. In his mind he was doing a 'Choromatsu'.

"Something! It's not like I don't have money."

"Heh," Osomatsu's voice dropping and acting as suave as he could be, "why not go to the pachinko buraza?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Then how about baseball, niichan?" Osomatsu said, acting too energetic for his usual self.

Just then he stopped.

He then sat up, face lighting up with some new thought.

"Niichan~" He said, making his voice softer and more girly like that of Totty's. "Osomatsu-niichan." He then sounded as if he was scolding himself like the way Choromatsu always does. "Niichan." he then grumbled, lips barely opening like how he'd seen Ichimatsu did it. "Heh. Niichan~" He tried to sound as painful as he could.

Osomatsu then blushed and rolled on the floor even more. He enjoyed it too much. Just imagining his little brothers call him 'niichan' made his heart flutter in bliss. Ah, what he'd give to have them all younger than him and call him 'niichan' all the time.

The door then opened and from the gap emerged Choromatsu. He lifted his brow, surprised at the sight of his older brother rolling on the floor while hiding his face, all the while his stupid grin and blush still obvious. "What the hell are you doing?"

Osomatsu then stopped and sat up, happily looking at Choromatsu with a new mission in life. "Choromatsu! Welcome back! Call me niichan."

Choromatsu placed his bag down and sat on the floor. "Why would I? What happened?"

Osomatsu dragged his body towards Choromatsu and slumped on his back, the younger was unnerved and continued to scan his bag and check what he had bought from the trip outside. It was mostly idol fandom stuff, gachas and a new magazine.

Osomatsu sat on the floor cross-legged. "Boooo." He whined childishly. "What's wrong with wanting to be called niichan?"

Choromatsu sighed but paid no attention to him. Only if Osomatsu would stay still then he would really not notice him. Choromatsu had already mastered the art of tuning out his brothers when he did not need to hear them and he had been using it all the time especially when he was reading something or focusing on something. But Osomatsu had always been touchy as well as annoying especially if he wanted to be noticed. And boy, did Osomatsu want to be noticed.

"Come on Chorofappsky… call me niichan! Call me niichan!" He shook Choromatsu.

"Shut up. I don't want to."

"Just once. Just this once call me niichan!"

"Can you stop that? You're a grown man. It's disgusting."

But Osomatsu was persistent. "Call me niichan!"

Choromatsu finally was truly irked by Osomatsu's action, he could barely read what was written on his magazine due to Osomatsu's constant interference.

"What is wrong with you today? Why do you want me to call you that when you know well enough how embarrassing it is. Really Osomatsu-niichan can you just quit it? You're not even that cute, you're just fucking annoying. How can you even be lonely when we stay together under one roof? Even if we are out, at the end of the day we will still come home here! So what are you really whining about niichan?!"

Choromatsu heaved after finishing the physically and emotionally taxing rant. Osomatsu stared at him, blinking as he waited for Choromatsu to calm down.

"You…" Osomatsu whispered, dumbfounded at the his brother's outburst.

But when Choromatsu did calm down, Osomatsu pulled a wide smile on his lips.

"...Called me 'niichan'"

"I did no—" Choromatsu's words then played inside his head, like a instant rewind and quick viewing. He swallowed and was already scared of the result of such a slip. "Oh no. I didn't mean that!"

"You called me niichan." Osomatsu reminded.

It was like he had a filter of some sort where Osomatsu had clearly forgotten everything else that Choromatsu said and nothing else aside from his voice saying "niichan" was retained. Choromatsu knew that Osomatsu liked to cherry pick things he heard to warp it into his own liking but the whole process was just ridiculously written all over Osomatsu's face, and it just made Choromatsu angrier.

"STOP IT! Forget everything! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! Remove that idiotic smile on you face! REMOVE THAT RIGHT NOW!"

But Osomatsu was already enjoying the little accident, replaying in his mind how Choromatsu said "niichan" and further warping it to something that may or may not had happened.

"Ahh~ Choromatsu is so tsundere." Osomatsu said with a happy sigh.

In the middle of all that chaos though, the door slid open and from there revealed Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu, both looking exhausted from their daily trips. As per usual, Jyushimatsu looked messy: with wrinkled clothes, unkempt hair and dirt everywhere. It looked like another fearsome baseball match. Karamatsu, on the other hand, just looked painful as per usual.

"We're home!" Jyushimatsu greeted happily.

"We're back buraza… what is happening?" Karamatsu asked, seeing how Choromatsu was rolling on the floor with his head covering his ears and Osomatsu dancing happily around him.

"Choromatsu called me 'niichan'. Isn't that so cute?!" Osomatsu declared proudly.

Karamatsu stroked his chin and nodded in agreement. Choromatsu shrieked.

"That is good Choromatsu-niisan." Jyushimatsu said and Choromatsu shouted some more.

"NO. That was an accident. It was nothing. That's not even valid! Fuck, are you even listening to me Osomatsu!"

"Ah… you forgot to add 'niichan'. So nope, I'm not listening."

"YOU ALREADY REPLIED TO WHAT I SAID AND YOU DARE CLAIM YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! What kind of idiot do you think I am? THIS. THIS IS WHY I'LL NEVER CALL YOU THAT. NEVER!" Choromatsu shouted, avoiding the honorific as much as possible

"What's wrong with it?" Jyushimatsu asked smiling like he usually does.

"Niisan, Osomatsu-niisan." Jyushimatsu then called, waving his sleeved hand for Osomatsu to come to him. The older brother complied and walked closer to Jyushimatsu.

"What is it?" Osomatsu asked, now infected by the smile Jyushimatsu was wearing.

"Osomatsu-niichan~" Jyushimatsu greeted with an even sweeter smile.

Osomatsu paused. His eyes widened as his hand clutched his chest. He was stunned. He was not even prepared for such an attack, but it was so good and so deadly to someone like him.

"See. There's nothing to it." Jyushimatsu proved to Choromatsu.

"No. I think you broke him." Choromatsu said pointing out the stupefied face of their eldest brother.

Karamatsu was staring the whole time though, thoroughly amused by the turn of events. "C-can you call me niichan too?" Karamatsu hoped.

But even before Jyushimatsu could open his mouth, Osomatsu went in between them and closed Jyushimatsu's mouth shut.

"No! You can't." Osomatsu declared still holding his brother's lips, "Only I can be called niichan! I'm the only niichan here!"

"Heh. Isn't that a little bit selfish Osomatsu? I am technically older than my little Jyushimatsu too."

"AH!" Osomatsu shouted, pointing a shaking finger at Karamatsu, "do you fancy yourself the eldest that you won't even call me -niisan?"

"Of course not. Osomatsu you are my buraza and I respect you but I just want to be called niichan by my cute little brothers as well."

"Idiot! You're also included in my cute little brothers. So call me niichan too!"

The music then blared, a familiar music that would make any heart encourage to fight. "What? What is this?" Choromatsu asked as the two eldest of brothers faced each other, both wearing confident smirks on their faces and both ready to fight.

"Hold on. What is happening?" Choromatsu was still confused.

It was Osomatsu versus Karamatsu, and even before the bell rang Osomatsu put both his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie and started to charge.

"What bell?" Choromatsu said as Jyushimatsu pulled him to the side, "Isn't this confusing? This is supposed to be a simple slice of life fluff fic. Now it's suddenly action? I mean can we really even pull off a fight scene?"

Osomatsu went forward sending a flurry of kicks towards his opponent —his own younger brother. Karamatsu dodged the first two but had to raise his arm when Osomatsu changed his footing to instantly kick on the other side. Karamatsu was expecting it but the force of the kick still surprised him. Osomatsu was strong.

Karamatsu fell backward, watching Osomatsu regain his balance in front of him, "As expected of the eldest."

Osomatsu then removed his hands and raised them to pose in front of him. "See? And you're my little brother too. Learn your place."

Karamatsu and Osomatsu charged almost the same this time and when they met in the middle, Karamatsu instantly started to punch Osomatsu. Osomatsu blocked most of the punches, wincing as Karamatsu's fists hit his arm.

Osomatsu had been waiting all this time for a little opening, that small instant where Karamatsu's hand would fall back to him in preparation for the next punch.

'There it is!' Osomatsu shouted inside his mind.

Osomatsu then bent down on one knee, prepared his fist and launched himself with full force towards the small opening in Karamatsu's body, the younger one of which did not even found the time to react. It was a solid clean hit.

"You two are really fighting?! What is even with those moves?" Choromatsu said as the background music continued to play in the air, "What is with that music? No really? Why is the author even encouraging this!"

 **.**

 **.**

Just then the door slid open again, and instantly the music stopped playing, "Finally." Choromatsu sighed. Meanwhile, Todomatsu and Ichimatsu came inside, Todomatsu just finished his shift and had found Ichimatsu on the way. Ichimatsu did not want to go home yet but Todomatsu literally dragged him inside, so now Ichimatsu was annoying Totty once more in revenge. But they dropped whatever they were doing when they saw everyone inside; Karamatsu was on the floor and Osomatsu stood beside him hand in the air with Jyushimatsu holding it, declaring him victor.

"What happened?" Todomatsu asked.

Choromatsu felt it was his responsibility to answer. "This idiot is being annoying and then Jyushimatsu said Osomatsu-niichan and he —"

Osomatsu then tackled Choromatsu from behind, eyes twinkling with renewed energy. Choromatsu wondered a bit until it slowly dawned on him what he did wrong. "But I wasn't even talking to you?"

"Still counted!" Osomatsu insisted, "Choromatsu really likes niichan. I can tell." No matter what they might say he had already burned it in his memory — with embellishments of course — and no one could remove that anymore.

Karamatsu and Choromatsu then continued to bicker against the eldest, but Osomatsu was determined. He was their only niichan and should be called as such.

"You're all annoying." Todomatsu took out his phone and started to take a picture of the three eldests' faces, "but funny anyway."

As Osomatsu heard the tiny shutter sound from his youngest brother's phone, he turned to Todomatsu viciously, eyes still hungered for more affection and pampering.

"To...do… matsu…." Osomatsu said wickedly, like a monster who had just woken up.

"Buraza! Save yourself!" Karamatsu said extending his arm only to fail in reaching Totty.

Osomatsu's eyes instantly turned normal matching with a smile that was too sweet for someone like him, he then said, "Call me niichan?"

Todomatsu pouted and crossed his arms, "No way." Then he grinned at Osomatsu and responded with a smile sweeter compared to the one the older was wearing, showing him how it was really done, "unless there's something in it for me?"

Osomatsu retreated, "I will pamper you back!" He answered after a few considerations.

Todomatsu posed, really thinking about this. "Tempting … but no."

 **.**

.

Osomatsu was persistent the whole night. All his brothers had yet to call him 'niichan' and he won't stop until they do. Or rather, the only way for him to stop was when their mother called for dinner.

When it's time for dinner, they drop everything no matter how serious or intense it was. Food was always their number one priority.

So the brothers went down, some hopped and ran to the food, while the others like Ichimatsu and Karamatsu lagged behind. Ichimatsu, because he walked slow and Karamatsu because he'd want to stay behind his brothers and watch them.

Karamatsu heard how all their footsteps slowly come to a silence as they settled and seated downstairs. He could hear everyone and their small little talks, and after a few breaths, confirming that he was truly alone Karamatsu said the unthinkable.

"...niichan…" he whispered to himself, thinking that he could never call his older brother that. He clenched his fist and a blush painted his cheeks rosy. He was embarrassed. He could never say that in front of anyone.

Even though he could never said it in front of Osomatsu, he knew the kind of face his older brother would respond him with. Osomatsu would blush too, probably rub his nose with his index finger and smile back at him.

"Osomatsu-niichan." He muttered again, voice barely audible for a soul to hear. His mind already imagining that rare smile Osomatsu had, that kind smile that even his older brother was unaware of doing. Karamatsu loved that smile but certainly he would not demand something like that from Osomatsu. It was not his nature.

Of course no one called him to go down, he was expecting that so it was up to him to decide how long he could stay here before those brothers of his had taken all the food. Karamatsu then started to walk, heading downstairs himself.

Just when he was already halfway down the stairs he met Osomatsu who was about to go up, "What's taking you so long? Food is almost gone." The older one said.

"Heh." Karamatsu still acted cool despite being pleasantly surprised that Osomatsu was coming up to get him, "A man gets the amount of food he thinks he deserves, like in love, like in life."

Like always, Osomatsu had no idea what he just said so he decided to move the conversation, "and here I thought that I seriously hurt you back there. Let's go before your painfulness causes you to be hungry all night."

Karamatsu was about to say something. That regarding their fight a while ago, he was really fine and that he knew Osomatsu was pulling his punches and kicks despite what it looked like. He also was about to say that he's used to being the last one to get food. He was about to say that he did not mind getting the smaller share since their mother always made sure that they won't go hungry so he was sure there would be food somewhere for him to eat.

But he could not say it all, so instead he just whispered, "Thank you." and in his mind he still added 'Osomatsu-niichan'.

 **.**

.

Due to all the excitement of the day, it was not that hard for the brothers to fall asleep that night. Osomatsu was already too tired after dinner that he just could not wait to go to sleep, Choromatsu and Karamatsu were the same. Jyushimatsu could fall asleep the moment his back touched anything soft and all the while, Ichimatsu slept like a cat.

It was only Todomatsu who moved around in his sleep prompted by whatever nightmare he was having. He tossed, turned and whimpered with eyes forced shut and lips shaking. It was only a matter of time before he woke up Osomatsu beside him.

"... it's a monster." Todomatsu muttered and with just that Osomatsu sighed, knowing well what was happening.

"...I'm scared niichan." Todomatsu was still asleep and Osomatsu knew that as well. Without even Totty's knowledge, this had been happening before.

And as always Osomatsu would not even say a word about it and just proceed to cuddle his little brother.

"Hush, hush. Niichan's here." Todomatsu's eldest brother would say in order to comfort him in his sleep.

Osomatsu would move closer to Totty and embrace him until he stopped whimpering and the lines on his brow vanished. But Osomatsu knew that the youngest wouldn't want to wake up cuddling him so Osomatsu would eventually have to detach himself. Nevertheless, the eldest would only pull away to go back to sleep when he's sure that Todomatsu was already peacefully sleeping, but even if he had placed a small space between them, Osomatsu would make sure that he would hold Todomatsu's hands all throughout the night.

 **.**

.  
.

God knows what time it was, but surely it was still night when Ichimatsu stood up to pee. This usually happens and it was not like he was Todomatsu who needed someone to come with him to the bathroom — although, he would love that so much. But he would never wake up any of his brothers for a trash like him. So like he did before, Ichimatsu stood up and walked to the bathroom.

He walked like a cat, almost in perfect silence and he knew that he would not even disturb any of them. He walked out, peed and walked back. All done without anyone waking up.

Ichimatsu was walking back to his bed when he passed by the heads of his brothers. He then smiled a bit when he saw Osomatsu sleeping. Osomatsu was sleeping on his back now but with his right hand holding Todomatsu's hand. Ichimatsu got a bit envious of Todomatsu's place but he was already used to sleeping at the other end to bother with that. So instead, he went down on the floor and bent down to lay a small kiss on Osomatsu's forehead.

"Sleep tight niichan."

He was not embarrassed anymore because surely no one had heard him. But Ichimatsu was too nervous, that as soon as he said those words he had to look around to check if any of them were awake. That much so coveted honorific was something that Ichimatsu would never let anyone hear. He went back to his place on the futon when he was sure that no one was awake. Ichimatsu fell asleep after a few blinks and all had became quiet once more.

Everyone slept soundly, deeply travelling through the land of their own dreams without a care in the world...

...and yet In the middle of the night, a small smile crept on Osomatsu's face.

Whether he was awake or not, no one should be able to know.


End file.
